Dark Hero Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: This is the story of the evil mirror version of Hero Gothic. So it will be quite like the other version only with an evil character rather than just a guy whose willing to do evil things. Warnings for death, mayhem, torture, sex and volience
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just doing a quick rewrite and reorganizing before I start adding new chapters. Same warnings as for my other stories. If you haven't read this story yet the plot is pretty much the same as Hero Gothic only it gets darker later on. **

**Since I've rewritten it I might of made mistakes given that parts of it were just copy and pasted. If you notice something that doesn't make sense let me know so I can correct it. **

**Dark Hero Gothic. Book One. Part One. **

**London. England. 2012. **

I should of found it odd that an attractive younger women who could of easily gotten a job as a supermodel came and sat down next to me of all people. But then I remembered that old expression about gift horses and mouths, and decided not to question my good luck. In retrospect I should have a least asked her why she was talking to me but I was suffering from booze enhanced depression at the time and I was just glad to have someone to talk to.

The girl was as I said attractive, in fact she was very attractive. She had lovely shoulder length dark hair that looked liked something out of a shampoo commercial. Her smile was flawless and her brown eyes just drew me in. Plus she had a hot set of breasts with an odd looking amulet drawing my eyes to her cleavage. Not that she minded me looking in fact she seemed to like the attention.

After I paid for a couple of expensive drinks she started to flirt with me a little and even put her hand on mine which was when I noticed the strange ring she wore. Like the amulet she had on it drew my attention and not because I had an eye for women's fashions, it was more like the ring was calling to me perhaps even urging me to take it for myself.

"That's an interesting piece of jewellery" I said trying to sound casual.

"Its called the Band of Blacknill" she told me. "I got hold of it during a job and since then I've been able to travel a lot further than my co-workers".

How the hell does a ring do that?

"Must be nice to be able to travel" I said "I've always wanted to go and see new places".

The girl seemed to pounce on that sentence like a hungry loin on a wounded gazelle.

"Is that you fondest wish?" she asked with a little to much interest.

I sat back on my bar stool and gave the question some thought. What was my fondest wish?. To be rich, to be famous. To be rich and famous. Of course a lot of people want that, and sort of an answer wasn't going to impress this girl she would of heard a lot of men say stuff like that before and I did so want to impress her a little. Mostly so she would sleep with me.

"I wish" I began as the girl, whose name I had forgotten, moved to sit on my lap. "I wish I had a power. I wish I was someone with the power to change things. I wish I had the power to hurt those who tried to hurt me. I wish I could control my fate and fates of people around me. But most of all I just wish I was special".

Okay so that wasn't the best way I could of put it but when your drunk and have an attractive women sitting on your lap its not easy to express yourself with big words. In fact it was hard to do anything other than poke her with your erection and not drool.

The girl on my lap laughed and said.

"Well that was quite original I have to admit. Most men want to be sports stars or actors and I let them be just not in the way they expect. But your not like that, you want substance don't ya".

Err say what now?.

"Okay tell you what I'll give you that life. It won't be an easy one but I won't screw you over to badly. Normally I'd make a guy famous if he wished it but twist it so he ends up being kidnapped by some crazed stalker or at least he'd end up in jail on some trumped up charges while sharing a cell with a guy called 'Bubba' but with you I'm gonna give you a fair chance".

The woman kissed me before saying.

"In fact I might just come and see how your doing in a few months, maybe then we pick up from where we left off".

She got up off my lap and put my arms around her waist. Tilting my head she made eye contact with me and suddenly her face changed into something that drove all thoughts of sex with her out of my head so fast you'd think she turned out be my sister.

"Wish granted" said the monster girl and then everything faded away.

**The Heroes Guild. Albion. During The First Fable Game. **

Sometimes just before you wake up fully from sleep you get these few glorious moments of utter peace. But its fleeting and soon you realise you that you have get up and live whatever crappy existence passes for your life.

I had just experienced those few moments and had gotten up to deal with my hangover when I realised that this wasn't my crappy existence after all.

The bed wasn't mine, the room wasn't mine, if fact this wasn't this wasn't even my flat. It was far too tidy to be anywhere I've ever lived.

Now this had happened before as much of a loser I might seem to be even I managed to get lucky now and again, finding myself in someone woman's bed after a night of sex wasn't that much of an alien experience to me.

Sadly there was no sexy girl in the bed with me. And I was pretty sure that most women don't sleep in what could pass for a library. Well not unless books really arouse them so its possible I just shagged a librarian.

I got out of the bed and examined myself. Well I seemed to be one piece which was good and the only bits of clothing that were missing were my leather jacket, steel toe capped boots, newish socks and my lucky pair black jeans with the gold threading. All of which turned out to be neatly folded and clean waiting for me on a nearby chair.

Quickly I got dressed and checked over my stuff. My mobile phone was dead but it would just need to be recharged, No big deal I was always forgetting to charge it before I went out. A half empty packet of Richmond's king sized and a lighter were in my other jacket pocket. I lit up right away and nearly gagged followed by a coughing fit. I didn't smoke that much I mostly a social smoker but I had never reacted that badly. Now it was as if I'd never smoked before the whole act made me feel sick.

I threw the lit cigarette into a nearby fire place and looked for my wallet. Everything was still there. Fifty pounds of my pitiful wages, bank cards and my I.D. Which meant I hadn't been robbed that's good.

Next I wandered over to the books to give me some idea of who I had gone home with. They must be into fiction because I had never heard of places called Oakvale and Bowerstone.

"Good morning young man".

I nearly jumped out my skin and with surprising speed I turned around to face the source of the voice. Which turned out to belong to an elderly man.

The man was bald, old and had a funky looking tattoo on his forehead like he was some sort of Jaffa from Stargate. But the tattoo wasn't the only odd thing about him, it he also wore an odd outfit. It was a blue and gold coat over what seemed to be some sort armour. Overall this gave me the impression of mental old person who enjoys cosplay but doesn't have a clue of what it actually means.

"God I so hope I didn't sleep with him" I muttered very softly.

Not that I am against men sleeping together but it he really wasn't my type and if I had gotten that drunk it might be time to quit drinking.

"Err hi" I said rather lamely.

"My name is Weaver and I am the Guildmaster" he said in a tone that suggested that I should understand what that meant.

Not that I did of course and if this was some sort of kinky roleplay it was to damn early and he could of least brought me some coffee.

"Well I'm James, assuming that I didn't tell you that already. Do I know you?".

"We haven't met before, in fact you just woke up. When Blaze found you sleeping in the forest she brought you here" Weaver explained.

"Okay so wow long was I out?" I asked now really worried about drunk I had gotten.

Still at least I now knew that I hadn't go home with some dirty old man. In fact hadn't I been with a women that night?.

"Only two days. You seemed to be sick when you were brought in but your fever went down quickly. You don't seem to be sick now nor were you injured in any way so I can't explain why you slept so long".

Well that was odd I had never taken so long to recover from drinking and while it sounded like I might of gotten alcohol poisoning but I don't think I drank that much.

Fuzzy memories of drinking and talking to an attractive woman filled my mind. Had she done something. She must of attacked me that was it but he just said I had no injuries to speak off.

I tried to focus and I then remembered that there had been something wrong with her face at one point and she had granted my wish. What had been that wish? Something about being important.

Then everything clicked I figured out what happened. That face it was like she had been a monster, a wish granting monster. In fact I had seen it before but on a T.V show. Vengeance Demons that was it, they granted wishes but twisted them so the outcome was always evil and cruel but they weren't real. Were they?. And if they were why had one of them been in a London bar and why pick me?.

I guessed that I would never find out unless she came back.

"_In fact I might just come and see how your doing in a few months, maybe then we pick up from where we left off". _

The memory was distorted but I remembered the words. Oh crap she was going to come back and do it again wasn't she, where would I wake up next time. And in whose bed?.

Maybe I could stop her I mean that happened in the T.V show I just had to destroy that amulet she wore and like magic everything would go back to normal. And if it didn't well I'd kill that bitch for messing with me like this.

Still that meant surviving where ever the hell I was now, until she turned up. Better find out where that was to start with. Then I could start planning to kill the demon slut who messed up my life. I had to find where she had sent me. The past perhaps or some funky alternative universe.

"This might sound a little crazy" I told Weaver "But I met a women and made a wish, that was the last thing I remember".

Weaver rubbed his massive mustache.

"Ah wish hmm, perhaps it was a genie. I haven't heard of anyone encountering a genie for many years now but if I remember the stories you must be very careful in what you wish for otherwise the genie will interpret your wish in the worse possible way" said the Guildmaster.

That sounds about right from what I remember about Vengeance Demons. You make a wish and they make it happen so the outcome is the most cruel possible.

"What did you wish for, if you don't mind my asking?" inquired Weaver.

I couldn't remember exactly what I had said but I told the bald headed man that I had wished for the power to change things. There'd been more to it than that but I'd been drunk at the time and likely hadn't expressed myself to well.

"Well it seems that your genie did something right" said Weaver with a smile on his face "Your a Hero my boy and Albion needs Heroes".

Albion wasn't that an old name for England in the legends about Merlin and King Arthur?. I wanted to ask about that and a lot more but I decided to hold on the questions and get something to eat.

"Is there a shop or something nearby I need some breakfast?" I asked.

Weaver chuckled.

"I'll have something sent up from the kitchens but for now I want to talk, please follow me".

Seeing no reason to disobey the man who had sheltered me, as if wanted to hurt me he could of while I was knocked out, I followed him into another room. This room was also full of heavily laden book shelves and the only other furniture was a wooden table and two simple chairs.

Gesturing for me to sit down on one of the plain wooden seats Weaver sat down and seemed to examine me for a few moments before speaking.

"Your a most unusual man, James"

Well he wouldn't be the first person to call me weird. In fact many of called me a lot worse and that's just the people I'm related to.

"Your clothing is like nothing I have ever seen before and I examined the devices you carried and they are like no magic I have seen before".

Wait magic. What did he mean by magic?, they were just a mobile phone and lighter nothing odd. This place looked a little to clean to be some backwards third world country and he was speaking English anyway.

"While you slept I examined you and found that you carry the Blood of Heroes but your clearly not from Albion. I don't know what to make of this, what land are you from?".

Well I was born Wales but I doubted that meant anything to him but I told him anyway just in case I was in some foreign land. I got the feeling that this wasn't the case but it couldn't hurt to find out.

"I live in a city called London I moved there a few months for a job. But I've lived in a few places during my life. I was born in the capitol city of the country Wales its called Cardiff if that helps". I said trying to answer his question.

The answer meant nothing judging by his blank look on the old man's face.

"I've never heard of any of these places I'm sorry to say. It seems that your genie sent you far away".

Weaver left the room for a moment and spoke to what seemed to be a maid or serving girl of some sort which gave me a few moments to think

My head was still trying to cope with the idea that a fictional monster that sent me very far away from everything I knew. Still at least I hadn't panicked that would have been embarrassing, a panic attack wouldn't impress anyone. Now that I thought about it, it was a little odd that I was dealing with this so well. Maybe the whole culture shock thing would hit me hard later.

"Some breakfast will be sent up soon, for now I hope you will indulge an old man and answer some more questions".

Since he was feeding me I saw no reason not to.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Actually its more of a request really and an offer" said Weaver.

"As I said before I am the Guildmaster but that means nothing to you so I will explain. This is the Heroes' Guild a place where those born of certain bloodlines come to train in the hopes that they will, like their Hero parent or parents, become themselves Heroes. Normally one must be of these bloodlines but now and again someone like you appears who carries the power despite not having a Hero as a parent".

He made me sound like one of those Muggleborns in the Harry Potter books actually that might be what he means. Still if true it sounded cool and I could with some training if I'm going to survive here.

Giving the matter some thought ,as it was clear that he was going to ask me to join up, I sat back and mulled over the idea. I had a few months to kill and I was a stranger in this land so it made sense to stick around.

Breakfast arrived and I examined the tray. The fare was simple. Buttered bread with honey spread on it, along with some fruit slices and nuts. It wasn't my normal coffee and toast but it smelled great.

"Tell me about these heroes?" I asked as I began to eat.

"The Heroes of Albion have long kept this land safe and civilized. For many years the Heroes who trained at this guild could only take on quests that were considered noble but this limited the choices heroes could make. After all one can not be moral unless they given the chance to test those morals and while some do turn to darkness there are always other Heroes willing to do equal amounts of good thus bringing balance to this world".

Sounded like someone just wanted the option of earning more money but I wasn't a fit person to judge others as I was no bastion of goodness by any stretch of the imagination.

"Freewill is important" I said between consuming slices of apple.

Weaver seemed please that I agreed with this and I wondered if it was he who changed the Guild's policy on accepting less than the most noble of quests.

"Now normally we would only take you in if you were younger as it takes many years to learn how to become a Hero and most fail the training. But I think we can make an exception as you have great power and I know you will learn quickly" said Weaver.

I didn't really believe him but it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go

"Normally we charge a small fee for our services and later we take a small percent of the Heroes' earnings from quests but I would be willing to forgo the fees in exchange for you telling me about your world. Tales of a far off land would fill many a book and I'm sure you have many tales to tell that bard's would pay handsomely for".

Well that sounded quite fair, which made me a little suspicious, but I had nothing else to offer and the idea of learning how to become a Fable Hero was an inciting one. With those sort of powers and skills at my command I could make sure that no one ever hurt me again. I'd not been well treated by my peers, even as an adult and that demon bitch was going to come after me so I was greatly motivated to learn how to fight. Now it seemed that the chance to do so had landed in my lap.

"Sure that sounds good" I said casually trying not to sound as desperate as I was.

Weaver smiled and said. "Good we will start your training this afternoon after a tour of the guild".

**Albion Heroes' Guild. Three Months After Arriving. **

The guild was rather impressive considering its lack of modern facilities. I'd even got my own room something most apprentices didn't have. This was good as I was somewhat of a night owl and I spent many a night reading the endless supply of books this place seemed to have. These books ,along with what I had picked up from those living in the guild, allowed me to slowly paint a picture of the world I had found myself in.

Despite being called Albion this wasn't England. There wasn't anything in the history books here that reminded me of my own world. This meant that I had to be on another world, unless all the history books here were wrong and I doubted this much information could be faulty.

Finding myself on an alien world didn't bother me that much as I had no real desire to return to my old life. It had been rather depressing really and this was somewhat of an adventure. So I made an effort to fit in and worked hard hoping that the days would pass me by quickly and that soon this would be my life.

I also discovered that I was in fact indeed inside the world that the video game called Fable used for a setting. I wouldn't if that meant that someone else from my world had been here and the used it as a bases for a video game. It was either that or fictional worlds actually existed somewhere in the omni-verse, an idea which was supported by the existence of the Vengeance Demon who had sent me here.

That raised even more questions because it meant that Buffy's world was real as well, but how had a Vengeance Demon arrived in my world?. Perhaps when she checked up me as promised I would find out.

Still once I figured out that this was indeed the setting for Fable I'd realised just how lucky I had been. Albion was filled with bandits and dangerous creatures such as werewolves (not that they were called werewolves here) and a nasty goblin like creatures called Hobbs.

I could of easily fallen victim to one of this world's less friendly inhabitants Of course given that I had the Blood of Heroes' ,whatever that meant, I doubted my arrival here at the Guild was by chance.

Aside from reading I'd also spent some time training. Turns out that Weaver knows what he is talking about. I'd only been here for a few months and I'd already gone from being barely being able to hold a sword to being able to duel the instructors to the point were I'd actual won a few practice sessions. Of course I knew that in a real battle I would properly get my ass handed to me but as the old saying goes practice makes perfect.

I could also do a bit of magic. Every magic using Hero learns the spells in a different order as he or she progresses but I could already throw a mean fire ball and I'd even shot the odd lightening bolt. It would properly take me a few more weeks to master that spell but considering that some Will users take years to get that far I'm doing very well.

On the down side I can't fire a crossbow or a rifle to save my life. I'm okay with a pistol I can even use two at the same time but they only have flintlocks here and there a bugger to reload. Shame really if I had a couple of 9mms I'd be a right menace

Still I knew that it would very unlikely that I would master all three Hero disciplines (Strength, Skill and Will). I might only truly master one. But so far I showed at least some skill in all three branches of training even if I couldn't shot anything bigger than a pistol or lift a warhammer.

Of course I wasn't training so hard just to pass the time. I knew that sooner or later Jack of Blades would attack the Guild and if I wasn't prepared then I would surely die.

The Hero of Oakvale (the PC of this game world) had been missing for months now and was properly Jack's prisoner. I was pretty sure that the Hero would escape and defeat Jack but that wouldn't happen for a while. And as for Jack well...

_An ancient evil, Jack of Blades once ruled Albion as part of the Court before his defeat at the hands __of William Black. However, Black was only able to destroy Jack's physical form, and his spirit lived on in his Mask. He continued his reign of terror by possessing any being unfortunate enough to put his mask on. _

This piece of text confirmed my worries about Jack. When I had played the game so many years ago I hadn't realised that Jack wasn't just a powerful Hero, he was in fact some sort of horror from the Void. He was part of a group of extra dimensional creatures called The Court that had once ruled Albion.

The whole thing sounded like something a H.P. Lovecraft fan would come up with.

Thankfully Jack wasn't invincible, he'd been killed before but if anyone wore his mask they would become Jack's new host body allowing the monster to live again. So if I ever got the chance I would destroy that mask.

I just glad that I wasn't the hero of this story. If I had been I would of gotten myself killed fighting this guy. The demon had said that she would give me a fair chance and by putting me on the side lines I did indeed have a chance to survive in this world. Plus I was gaining some nifty super powers so it wasn't all bad. I might not stand a chance against Jack but if I trained hard enough I might just survive the attack on the Guild.

Of course Jack Of Blades isn't likely to try and kill me himself. No I only have to worry about his minions. The most common type are called Wardogs which were bred by the guards of the Old Kingdom and made to attack intruders. Given how viscous these creatures are it makes me wonder what sort of threats the Old Kingdom had faced.

If I remembered right there would also be Dreadwings a kind of spell casting minion which tended to attack from a distance so it was worth while to learn more spells too. Another good reason to sleep less and read more, thankfully I didn't seem to need much sleep any more.

But I was getting ahead of myself now. I had along way to go before I would doing spell work on that level. So hopefully I would have a few more months of peace and quiet before I had to go into action. As long as I could stay here and study I was sure that things would work out well for me.

I'd be fine as long as I didn't have to go and do any stupid quests.

**Albion Heroes Guild. Six Months After Arriving. **

"You seem to have learned everything I can teach you" commented the robed instructor as I successful destroyed another training dummy with a powerful ball of fire.

"I'm sure you can teach me a lot more spells" I said.

The robed man shook his head.

"You are already more powerful than I am, and I don't think the other instructors can teach you much more. Your a Hero that is certain but our methods of training won't allow you to progress any further. You need some practical experience".

Well I suppose that would be a good test of what I had learned but on the other hand I had only been here three months. Granted I had learned a lot but really I had expected the training to take years not mere months.

"I doubt that" I said to the instructor "I'm not that good with a sword and I find crossbows really cumbersome".

The less said about the rifles the better. Muskets were a pain the ass to fire and I couldn't afford anything better. Still at least I was a good shot with the pistol.

Although I don't remember there being guns in the first Fable game. Hadn't they only used crossbows? Oh well I suppose it didn't really matter as long as the events of the game went as expected and if I was in some alternative version then I would just survive as best I could.

"Your no master swordsmen its true" admitted the trainer "but you don't need to be a fencing champion, as you'll find that bandits and highwaymen aren't either. As for shooting well you move fast enough to avoid getting shot".

That much was true. I had discovered early on that you don't have to dodge bullets when you can simple not be where the gunmen is aiming. It also helped that the guns in this world were crude things that needed reloading after a single shot.

On Earth were automatic weapons are common place so those sort of tricks would be far less effective but here being able to move faster than most other men could react really helped.

"Go and see the Guildmaster" instructed the instructor. "Weaver will set up a suitable test for you, and then you go on your first quest. That is assuming you don't die horribly during the testing".

Morbid much.

I found Weaver in the map room. Despite the small smile he sent my way I could tell that something was wrong. He was worried about something and I guessed that it had something to do with this whole Jack business. Perhaps it was for the best that I might move on soon. Taking an easy quest that would get me away from this place for a few days which was starting to seem like a good idea.

"Are you ready for the final test so soon, James?" asked the Wizard.

I nodded and he told me to follow him out into the woods that were part of the lands owned by the Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Hero Gothic. Book One. Part Two. **

**The Woods Outside The Guild. Albion.**

The small forest was much darker than the rest of the grounds due the thick branches of the trees which blocked out a lot of the sunlight. These woods also had a somewhat eerie feel to them which felt somewhat like when the instructors used magic only more widespread more diffused as if the whole place had a spell cast upon it.

Suddenly there was a blast of purple and then I was surrounded by what seemed to be the ghosts of over sized bugs. I guessed that Weaver had cast the Summon Creature Spell which brought forth the spirits of creatures that died in this place.

Normally the ghosts of a giant bug wouldn't worry me but there were a lot of them and they were all heading right for me. Not wanting to set the place alight with fireballs I started zapping the insects with lightening bolts, normally these bolts would only shock and stun my targets but it seemed that the conjured creatures were quite vulnerable to magic.

Many of the purple ghosts faded away after being struck but there were a lot of them and they were getting from my belt I pulled out my sword, which was a sharp iron blade made a little rusty with age, but it still did its job which was to slash and whack at the ghostly creepy crawlies. Moving with speed greater than most humans could manage I destroyed the summoned creatures and the woods became quiet again.

But not for long. The spell was recast only this time the bugs were flying ones. Sadly for them they didn't last long as I had gotten very good at casting lightening bolts. The stinging insects never got a chance to inflict any damage on me before they were banished from whence they came.

Well if that was the test it was a little to easy.

Then balls of streaking white light filled the air and drove themselves into the ground. I was familiar with this effect it was happened just before a bunch of Hollow Men appeared. The ground shook and out of it came, yep I had guessed right, a group of three Hollow Men. Still only three that was good, three I could deal with.

Risking a forest fire I took out the undead monster closest to me with carefully aimed fireballs. The animated skeleton fell apart quickly under my assault but I couldn't repeat the the tactic as the other two had gotten close.

I lifted my sword and grabbed my pistol firing a shot at one Hollow Man removing its head this allowed me to focus my attentions on the last Hollow Man which was the largest and it carried a big axe. I easily ducked under the undead's clumsy swing a swiped at him with my sword knocking rib bones lose. The skeleton swung again this time getting its axe stuck in a tree. Had the blow hit me I'd of been killed or at least knocked down but this monster was just to slow and was still trying to free its weapon when I finished it off with a few whacks of my sword.

The last Hollow Man standing wielded two cleavers and went straight for the kill. I blocked both blows and without knowing why I used dropped the pistol and cast a spell. This wasn't a fireball or a lightening bolt no this spell sent the Hollow Man into a tree hard enough to shatter the undead creature sending its bones flying in all directions.

So that was the Push spell then. Wicked.

Then I felt something grab my shoulder and I reacted by bringing my blade around and removed the grasping arm of the Hollow Man whose head I had removed with the one shot in my pistol. The arm went flying and I finished the last Hollow off by bashing it with my sword until not much was left.

Then there was a lot of clapping. A group of robed men led by Weaver came into view with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You have past the test lad, now you just need a Hero name" said Weaver.

I'd actually given this some though.

"My name is Gothic" I declared. "Call me Gothic".

**The Heroes Guild. Albion. Two Weeks After The Test. **

Over six months ago I'd made a wish. A wish that been granted by a fictional monster and that somehow brought me here to the Heroes Guild in Albion which was the setting for the first Fable game.

I'd then been told that I was a Hero which meant I had strength and skills greater than other men. And that I could use magic as well. I could only assume that the wish that had brought me here had also made me a Hero because I hadn't been one before and I had adapted a little too easily to this new life meaning I'd been altered mentally as well.

Then I'd spent half a year undergoing intense physical and mental training meant to turn me into a warrior worth more than two dozen lesser men in battle. Only a fraction of the time most Heroes required as somehow it seemed that I was picking up things far faster than I should have even if I was a powerful Hero.

The wish had allowed this I was sure of it. For some reason that demon had wanted me to survive this place. Not only survive but also to prosper. I guessed this meant that she planned to make endure things no normal man could.

Still even with that advantage it had been hard work but had paid off. In twenty-six weeks I'd gone from a mostly harmless Nerd to a lean mean fighting machine able to fire two pistols at once, fight hand to hand or with a sword. I could even create fireballs and shoot bolts of lightening.

And that was just the start. All that training was just a solid foundation to build upon. Once I started doing quests I would quickly become stronger, faster and I would learn many new spells. Assuming of course I didn't get myself killed.

Now I just had to accept a quest and get started.

"There are two quests available" informed Weaver "both simple jobs that need to be done but your follow Heroes are otherwise occupied".

I got the feeling that he actually meant that everyone else couldn't be bothered to all the grunt work and they were leaving it to the Noob to handle.

Taking my time I checked over the cards to see what my options were. The two quests were both indeed simple ones I noted and both involved travelling to Bowerstone. One quest was to pick up package from a contact at the Tavern in Bowerstone this looked simple enough and I almost took it without even bothering to see what my other option was.

After all as first quests go it seemed easy enough and while it didn't pay much I knew I needed a reputation before the better quests were offered and every Hero has to start somewhere.

The other quest paid better but would require me to kill someone. That seemed a bit much for a first quest for a new Hero so I tried to find out more about it.

"Why does the Guild want a baker dead?" I asked after reading the details on the card

"That's not important" answered Weaver.

The tone of his voice told me that I wouldn't be getting any more than that out of him and I almost put the card down before I noticed the the amount the quest paid. That amount would get some better equipment for sure and it was only one persons life.

I remembered then something Weaver had said to me some time ago about Heroes. They have to decide early on if they are going to be good or evil. Once the choice was made it would set the tone for the Hero's entire career.

So I now had to decide if I was going to be evil or not. If I was honest with myself killing people didn't bother me. I'd been trained to kill after all and had taken to it like a fish to water, well at least the theory side of it. I'd never actually killed anyone unless Hollowmen count as people but I didn't foresee a problem with simple stabbing a guy and then leaving.

It was a simply choice then. Pick one card and be the good guy but have to put up with inferior equipment that could get me killed or be evil and upgrade furthering my chances of survival when Jack of Blades starts beating down the Guild's front door.

I amused myself for a moment fancying the idea that if I picked one card a version of me in a freaky mirror universe would pick the other and events would play out differently. The changes would be minor at first but only at first, as time passed things would get more and more different until I would be a completely different person. Of course I'd never know if this was true but it was fun to think about.

I picked the job that paid better and headed out. I didn't believe that one mission would make me evil nor that the would the alternative would be played out somewhere else. My life was my own and I would decide what to do with it.

**Bowerstone Tavern. Dining Area. **

Sitting at the back of the tavern I drank warm ale which was horrible, and ate steak and kidney pie which was just yummy since it came with proper chunky chips rather than those god awful things Americans called fries.

But this dining experience was ruined by two things (other than the beer) my talkative new companion Marlissa ,a succubus demon who lived in my new sword, and a Bard who was currently signing about the Hero Of Oakvale.

Now I have nothing against the Hero Of Oakvale he's a nice bloke, but the last thing a guy wants while eating his pie and chips is to have to listen to some no talent hack sing about some great victory in the arena.

Sadly (for me at least) assaulting the guy would properly just result it getting me kicked out as my opinion on his music wasn't shared by the locals.

"So are you going to chat up that barmaid yet, you know the one with the corset that actually does something for her" asked Marlissa.

I put down my clay cup half full of cheap booze.

"Okay first of all it's always business before pleasure, second of all she's called Betty and last of all yes I am going to chat her up" I replied.

I heard a whispered woohoo and I then realised that this was how demonic weapons actually corrupted heroes. It had nothing to do with the demon's evilness tainting good men nor were they led astray by promises of wealth and power . No the truth is that they were nagged into it by annoying hellspawn who never shut up. Not that I needed much corrupting I was here to kill someone after all.

"So what business do you have here?" asked the possessed blade.

With all the talking and merrymaking going on by the bar it was noisy enough to talk to Marlissa without drawing unwanted attention to myself.

"I'm here to kill some one" I explained "A baker by the name of John"

"That doesn't sound like much of a quest" commented Marlissa with a snort. "you sound more like an assassin for hire than a Hero"

"Yeah well given how sidetracked I got, I'm glad its such a simple job" I replied. "plus I need the money".

I'd really gotten sidetracked. After getting lost I'd been tricking into a cave by a couple of Shadow Worshipers. Then I'd killed the married couple answered the riddles of a Demon Door before claiming the Marlissa and the sword she was bound to.

"Hey you don't need to justify yourself to me" assured the demon weapon "I'm a just the sidekick here".

As long as she remembered that we'd get along fine.

"So how are you going to kill him?" questioned my new partner in crime.

I'd thought this out in advance.

"Simple really I'm just going to wait until later, sneak into his house and stab him. He's here now so I just have to wait until he heads out and follow him home".

Bakers tend to be up early by city standards so John wasn't going to stick around here for long and he'd been easy to find given the apron he was wearing. Remains of this days work still stained his clothes.

I'd kill him and then chat up the barmaid, hopefully that would would distract me from any guilty feelings I might have. Granted I'd killed before but that had been in self defence. Still I couldn't afford to be soft here there was to much danger and I still had that Vengeance Demon to worry about.

But I'd kill this John the Baker before worrying about that. Once I had some real money in my pocket I could start preparing myself. As long as she didn't turn up before then I would be fine.

**"So how will you chat up the barmaid?" asked my talking sword "Are you thinking of just paying her?"**

**Offering her money would likely just get me a slap. Barmaids in this world didn't whore themselves to men no matter how much money you offered. They had far to much self-respect for some reason.**

"I'm sure I will think of something to say to her".

I really wasn't very good at that sort of thing but I needn't of worried.

"Oh well don't worry to much about chat up lines" assured Marlissa. "One of my powers is that I make whoever wields me very sexually active".

That sounded cool.

"Huh, what else can you do?" I queried.

"You mean aside from making you super sexy, isn't that enough?.Well I can speak quite a lot of languages so I can act as a translator for you. I'll also stop minor demons from attacking you as long as they recognise my authority. I can also feed on the energy of living things sexual energy is the best but life force works as well. And aside from those bonuses I've been around for a long time and I've been to many different worlds so I can act as a guide for you".

I had kind of been hoping for more. The whole life draining thing was very cool as I was bound to encounter more of those Shadows at some point and being able to kill them was a very good thing.

"The blade I am stuck in is quite niffy too" added the Succubus. "Its enchanted to remain sharp without you having to clean or repair it and is really hard to break. Plus because it enchanted it will work on things normally immune to mundane weapons like ghosts and other spirits".

Well when it was put that way I go see why other Heroes put up this sort of thing. Perhaps I won't replace her with one of those legendary weapons they had in this world after all.

"Anyway" said the demon blade "enough about go kill the baker man and then talk to Betty. I'll work my magic and get you laid".

**Bowerstone Tavern. Private Room. The Next Morning**.

Waking up I rolled over expecting to find Betty the Barmaid (which was her full name as only nobles tended to have surnames in worlds like this) was gone. Checking my stuff I was glad to see that the trollop hadn't robbed me at least, perhaps she had simple gone to her own bed.

Looking around my rented room I quickly noticed that I wasn't alone after all. An old acquittance of mine was sitting in the corner looking at a book about the history of Albion. She noticed that I was awake and spoke.

"Oh your up, sorry I didn't want to wake you so I just borrowed a book. This is a fun little world isn't I might stay here for a while and see what trouble I can stir up".

Knowing I was in danger I reacted the way my training told me to. I jumped out of bed and reached for my pistol. But the Vengeance Demon just appeared next to me and knocked the weapon out of my hand. I then tried to cast a spell but she simple pushed me onto the bed.

"Naughty, naughty. That's no way to treat a lady".

"Your no lady" I snarled.

She shrugged.

"Well I was once. I even had a family back then but my husband was never very successful although he tried to be. Drove him to drinking in the end then one night he got so drunk he hit me and I lost the baby I was carrying. Of course I got my own back in the end. I cursed him good and proper he ended up getting the wealth he wanted but at a terrible cost".

Knowing that made it a little harder to hate her.

"So I got this gig and have been ruining men by giving them just what they wanted. Then I ended up with this thing" she raised her hand to show that gold ring the one that had drawn my eye when we first met. "Now I can destroy the lives of men in any dimension I want to".

She was close to me very close and in a touchy feely mood. I could use that. I then spied my new sword which was lying on a nearby table in its scabbard.

"Even if you could reach it, it wouldn't do you any good" said the demon.

It was clear to me now that this Vengeance Demon wasn't done with me nor would she be until she ruined my life utterly. She might not want to do that right now but sooner or later she would lose whatever feelings of attraction she felt and destroy me. So I decided to destroy her first and I would enjoy doing it.

I grabbed her hips and pushed her onto the bed with me. Working hard to forget what her true face looked like I kissed her and let my hands move over her body. She gave a small moan and I began touching her breasts running a hand up her shirt. She might not be human, but right now she felt human and her breasts were so soft... no I had to make myself focus or I would get too aroused to do what I had planned.

Then again I could always kill her after I fucked her. She did look a catwalk supermodel right now so as long as I was here I might well have two women in one night. Judging by my hard on I was certainly up for it and I was already undressed.

I began tugging on the demon's clothes which were modern compared to what the women wore around here so she was easier to undress than the barmaid had been. She didn't wear a bra which was good as its a bitch to do one while your kissing a girl. Men don't multi-task very well.

Her top was soon off and I sucked on her yummy looking nipples making the man hating woman stop hating men for a while as she begged me to use her body like a woman should be used. Given her hate on for the male gender this was an odd thing for her to request but I just put it down to her being totally bonkers and slipped my hand down her jeans.

She wasn't wearing underwear either and she felt freshly shaved down there. She must of prepared for tonight in advance. And for a moment or two I worried about what else she had planned.

I started to finger my bed partner first gently with one digit and then more roughly with two making the horny demon very wet. She grabbed my dick and returned the favour rubbing it with her hands while urging me to go ahead and fuck her like the whore she was.

I was happy to do as requested and as I was already undressed I simply got rid of the rest of her clothing and started fucking her like she was the whore she called herself.

"Oh, yes!" she called out as my dick entered her waiting cunt "fuck me like a real man should".

I ignored her crazy changing attitude towards men and started pounding her like she wanted, or at least how I thought she wanted it.

"Yes, that's it use me!" she shouted out. "Fuck me for your pleasure".

Its hard to think while your screwing the brains out of a girl but I had enough control to realise that perhaps I should get this slut a therapist rather than kill her after we fucked. But then I remembered that she would ruin me in the end and therefore had to die. But not until after as I was finished fucking with her as much as she'd fucked with me.

I picked up the pace making the wooden framed bed move and the headboard slam against the wall. I wasn't holding back with the demon as I didn't care about making to sore to walk after this. My Hero powers made having rough sex a bad idea with a normal women as I could end up breaking something of theirs but this bitch could take it, and taking it she was.

After going at it for a while I knew she'd already cum she seemed to really enjoy sex like this. It was rough and fast paced with no tenderness. I was really enjoying it to but I knew I'd have to cum soon or she'd recover her wits before I did.

I looked the amulet she still wore and she noticed me looking. But she thought I was staring at her not that big but very firm tits. Between moans and panting for air she offered me something.

"If you want to cum on my breasts, you can".

That hadn't been the plan but why not. She'd have to take that amulet off so it would work out.

"I'd love to" I told her.

We stopped fucking so the demon babe could take the amulet off. She placed it on top of the small table next to bed and squeezed her breasts together. She kept that up for as long it took me to get close to cumming.

"Cum on me big boy" she offered as I got close to finishing.

And cum on her I did. She smiled as I climaxed over her chest she smiled at me and as soon I'd milked every last drop of my cum onto her she began rubbing it playing with her own breasts.

"Well that was fun" she commented once we'd finished playing.

I moved in for another a kiss in order to distract her but I actually rolled over her landed on the side of the bed closet to my gun and I grabbed the weapon before standing up brining the handle of the pistol down on the amulet in order to destroy it. But it didn't break. I didn't even dent the thing.

The still naked demon sat up on the bed and laughed before saying.

"I visited an interesting world that has some powerful magic users living in it. Now my amulet is charmed to be unbreakable by mortal means so unless you have a powerful magical weapon around then smashing it won't work. Points for effort though, not many people know that a Vengeance Demons power centre is in their amulet".

Smiling I shot my temporary fuck buddy right in the head sending her flying off the bed. Moving fast I grabbed my sword and pulled Marlissa out her black and silver scabbard.

"You mean a magical weapon like this" I said with a cruel smile savouring the fear on the demon's face.

"Abellana!" shouted my demonic sword as I brought it up preparing to strike.

"Marlissa!" screamed the Vengeance Demon.

"So you two know each other then?" I asked but was ignored as all men are when two women start chatting.

Both female demons began screaming for joy and talking way to fast for most people to keep up with. I could since I had two little sisters and knew what to expect. Still it was painful to hear.

"Oh my goodness" screeched Abellana "I haven't seen you since Rome fell. Do you remember when we hit on those two Visigoths and got them to set those vestal virgins on fire. Oh gosh when was that?".

"About 410 AD" I added helpfully, but was ignored again.

The two girls err well demon girls chatted for a bit until I got fed up and raised my blade to smash the amulet.

"Hey don't smash that!" cried Abellana "Here I'll give you the ring you can go home then and I'll stay here, and then nobody has to die".

I thought about it for a moment but my mind was made up. I already had one demonic babe in my life and two was one to many. Actually one was one to many but Marlissa I could deal with if I let this demon live she would properly find a way to ruin my life and the whole stalking me across dimensions thing was creepy on so many levels. Plus she hadn't been that good in bed.

"Okay give me the ring" I said.

Abellana threw the ring to me and I caught it.

"Okay now just step away from the amulet" she said with some pleading in her voice.

"Nah you should just kill her" suggested my sword. "Even if you make her human again she's still a witch and she properly has some friends who can get her home. D'Hoffryn might even restore her powers and then you'd have a pissed off Lower Being coming after you".

"Marlissa!, how can you say that. We use to be lovers!" cried Abellana.

Really wow, she's been around the block a few times. Hope I didn't catch an STD from her.

"It was over a thousand years ago!" shouted Marlissa "get over it and die!".

I felt a strong urge to throw my possessed weapon and did so. My demon blade soared through the air and entered Abellana's body pinning her to the wall and I watched as the life was drained out of her.

In real life a Hero can't see handy colour coded orbs of experience floating around after a battle. They do gain experience from their fights and victories. The amount of XP the Hero gets depends of the who and what the Hero defeats. So far I'd just kill a few normal people so I hadn't gained much power from those acts what I had gained wasn't even noticeable.

However Abellana was, well had been given that she was now dead, more than one and half thousand years old and for most of that time she had been a very powerful demon. Her knowledge and power were equal to many human life times and even before she'd become a demon she'd been a powerful witch so one she died the rush I got was something much better than sex. I knew that many new spells and abilities would be available to me now but there was way for me to spend XP like in the game. Skills and such would be unlocked quite at random or at least depending on who I got experience from, according to the books, so from Abellana I'd likely gain a lot of spells.

"She was a terrible Vengeance Demon anyway" commented the trapped Succubus as I recovered from receiving more XP than defeating a small army would of offered me all in one go . "I mean how is it vengeance if your just grant the wishes of loser guys who want to be rich and famous. Who exactly are you getting vengeance on that way".

My blade ranted for a little while longer but I just ignored her until she got back on track.

"Now pick me up and smash the amulet" Marlissa commanded. "We don't want anyone in this world making wishes with it. Without a demon to decide which wishes to grant and how they play out things would get out of hand around here fast. I mean what if someone wishes for world peace, you'd be out of a job!"

I flirted with the idea of keeping the amulet and making a wish or two in order to see what happened but my companion seemed to think that was a bad idea. She could be right because if I used the word wish without thinking it through I could really screw things up.

"You and I are going to have words about who is charge here" I grumbled as I picked up the magical weapon and smashed the amulet.

It had no noticeable effect. I guessed that only the last wish made was undone by the act because I wasn't back in my old life. Not that I was sad about that of course.

And anyway I had the ring now and if I could figure out how it worked there would be no end to the fun I could have. If this thing allowed the user to travel to other worlds I could go any where I liked. I could become really powerful and rich thanks to this shiny bit of metal.

"If I might make a suggestion" said Marlissa. "If your going to travelling to other realities you'd best get some better clothes and perhaps you should upgrade your equipment. Some worlds are far more dangerous than this one".

Given that this places has Hobbs, pissed off Werewolves and a Horror From Beyond The Void trying to conquer it than that means those places must have worse things waiting around ready to kill me And If there were worse places than this then I would indeed need much better stuff.

"Fine" I said. "let's go and get me some new stuff".

"That's my second favourite activity" informed Marlissa.

No need to guess what the first one was. But I no idea what her second favourite activity could be.

"What is?" I asked. "Upgrading equipment?".

"No" replied the demon blade with an excited voice. "I mean SHOPPING!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Hero Gothic. Book One. Part Three. **

**New York Shopping Mall. Zombie Overrun Earth. **

When Marlissa, the succubus trapped in the magical blade I'd picked up the in back end of no where, had suggested going shopping this wasn't what she'd had in mind. But I lacked the kind money you needed by the good stuff back in Albion and I had no desire to start my careerer as a dimension hopping Hero by robbing people just so I could go shopping.

Well I was a Hero in the sense that I had the powers of an Albion Hero. That was about as hero like as I got given that I had no intention of running around in a cape and tights trying to catch bad guys. That would be rather pointless and I didn't have the legs for tights.

Personally I'd never seen the point of what most superheroes do, they catch the crook and he goes to jail. Sure maybe a few young punks get scared straight after being pounded on by the likes of Batman, but mostly what happens is that a short time later the crooks with the weird powers or whatever simply break out of jail and go on a killing rampage and/or crime spree. People die there's massive property damage and the hero stops the villain once again. But the crook will just escape again later.

In my view its a destructive cycle that endlessly repeats on every world that has villains and heroes with even the universes were heroes kill the bad guys they just ended up facing an even bigger evil next time.

It just all seemed so pointless.

So I decided that I wouldn't bother. If it was as pointless as it seemed to be then why put the effort in. I'd never really looked forward that part of being a Fable Hero and only would of done it for the cash rewards and experience points.

If money and power was what I wanted well there were easier ways to get it than accepting quests. I could travel the multi-verses and collect objects of power. I could steal wealth as easily as I could earn it. And XP could be earned by fighting pretty much anyone or anything for that matter. I didn't even have to kill people to get XP most of the time just being in a fight gained me experience.

And there was one other good reason to turn to the darkside. Before my demon blade had been forced into a depressed silence by the nature of the world I was on she had told me that I would be able to tap into her powers more effectively than she'd thought possible.

She'd hadn't realised this until I'd had sex with the barmaid and the Vengeance Demon would have been immune anyway so there been not point telling me about until now.

It seems that Succubus don't just drain life energy from people they can enthral them via sex, pretty much enslaving their victim. This power had limits due to that pesky freewill humans never really appreciate having but I could enthral women (or gay men) who would naturally find me attractive. Marlissa could enhance that attraction but there'd have be some attraction to enhance.

Also someone's true love could override my control as love beats lust in the grand scheme of things. And holy (or even unholy) unions like marriage could defend against Marlissa's powers. But aside from those limits I was pretty much an Incubus in human form as long as I was the wielder of my demonic blade.

Marlissa had also warned me to stay away from other female sex demons as I was still a man and therefore they could enthral me despite the fact that I could do the same thing to others. My demon sword should be able to protect me from lesser demons but there were Succubus Queens out there far more powerful than my creature of lust.

As I loaded up some black clothing into the rucksack I'd found I noticed that everything in the mall was in good shape considering that there no one around here taking of it all. It was like time had stopped bothering to have an effect, everything felt kind of meaningless.

That was a good word as any to describe this version of Earth. This planet was meaningless without anyone around to make use of it. There didn't even seem to be any animals around not a single rat scurrying around or even a lone bird flying above.

It was a place devoid totally devoid of meaning.

No wonder Marlissa hated it as aside from it having no humans souls to corrupt (which was the point of her kind of demon) this world's magic felt extremely stagnate, like a sea that had lost its tides or air without wind currents. Without humans to make use of it (or least effect it with there emotions) it had become as lifeless as the physical world I could see with my normal five senses.

To cheer myself up I went into a gun store and got myself some nice weapons. I wasn't very skilled with rifles but with closer range weapons like pistols I did okay. I'd even learned to shoot two at once. But that wasn't such a cool trick if the guns you used needed reloading after one shot.

I also grabbed a pump action shotgun as they are life savers when you encounter something with to sharp claws and to many teeth. (at least according to the films I'd watched) one blast from a shotgun and whatever creature wanted to make a meal out of me would be lucky it had any teeth afterwards.

The two bags I was carrying started to feel a little heavy so I decided to end my salvaging (you couldn't call it stealing as none of this stuff belonged to anyone) and to find a place to store my goodies.

What I needed was a nice base of operations. A place I could run to if things got out of hand a good safe house. Somewhere secret, somewhere hidden from prying eyes.

I paced for a while trying to think of such a place. Hidden bases were as the name suggested usually hard to find otherwise what would be the point of them. And most of them when they are known to me were in use and therefore not secret enough.

I then cursed myself for a fool and realised the world I'd just left had such a place. The Sanctuary a hidden place accessible to Fable Heroes like myself. I doubted that Sparrow had made that place it was more likely that he'd simply rediscovered a wonder of the Old Kingdom and then fixed it up. So it should remain unused for the next few hundred years or so.

I made a door appear and it took the form of an elevator which surprised me as the entrance to this world had been a simple wooden door leading a corridor and at the end of that corridor had been another door which had opened up to the this shopping centre.

As I rode the lift I had to wonder if these passageways between worlds were created by the Band of Blacknill or if they were simply how my human mind made sense of travelling between realities. I would never know for certain but I liked to question such things as it made me feel like I wasn't just another sheep who simply accepted things like most people to seemed to do.

The elevator door opened and I stepped into another world.

**The Sanctuary. Location Unknown. **

I had no idea where this place was or even how it worked. Somehow the air was always clean but there were no signs of ventilation. Which meant anyone who staid here should suffocate but they never did.

There was also no where here to go to sleep nor was there a place to store and prepare food, there wasn't even a bathroom Not a single tap to even get water from.

Clearly this was not a place built to live in and I wondered how Jasper in Fable Three had managed it. Perhaps the rules were different here than elsewhere. You might need to eat or sleep here, maybe the passage of time meant little here in those terms.

Still it did need fixing up a little and a good clean. I'd have to get someone in here to tidy up, maybe a House Elf as if Jasper could keep this place and organised an House Elf easily could.

I charged up a fireball while standing on the Cullis Gate waking it up (well reactivating it) and lit the torches on the wall using far less magic.

The place was full of cobwebs and dust but the air was good despite all the dust floating around and the place seemed to be more well lit than the torches should allow.

All the doors were closed but not locked but given the mess in here I didn't see any point in taking a look around. This was after all just a place to dump the stuff I'd collected. My burdens were to heavy to carry around and in many places having a bag full of guns in open view wasn't such a good idea.

Still the place had other uses aside from storage. I could use this sanctuary as a go between. Opening doors directly from one world to the next wouldn't always be a good idea. I might let something into a world that couldn't deal with it. But if I opened doors from here I could deal with anything that might follow me in a controlled space.

I dumped everything I was carrying below a shelf that would be used one day be used by Jasper to store gifts and looked at the map table of Albion.

This was a wonderful bit of magic. You could use it to find people in need of a Hero. Well you could once you cleared the cobwebs. Which I did and right now it looked as if a few people around Albion did need some help.

But I wasn't going to take quests away from the Hero of Oakvale he had an important job to do and me getting involved could easily do more harm that good.

On the off chance that he did fail I'd jump in and deal with Jack Of Blades as best I could. But I wouldn't get involved if I didn't have to, it wasn't my destiny. It was the Hero of Oakvale's job to beat Jack and having met him I knew he was up to the task.

But on the matter of inhuman horrors from other dimensions I reminded myself to pick up a Colt from Supernatural. I had a very clever idea on how to get one without messing up the history of that world.

It had struck me that taking the gun during the times it was in use by the Winchesters might doom that world (something I didn't want even if I was evil) and the last I'd seen of it was when it had been left behind after failing to take the life of Satan.

I wasn't foolish enough to try and take it from one of the powerful creatures in that universe. So being smarter than the average bear I figured why not ask Samuel Colt to simply make another gun.

My reasoning was that since he made one he could make another one or even two more. And aside from expense there was no reason not to make a couple for me and show me how to make the bullets, even it was time consuming work I could make sure anything he needed doing was done. And if he needed a special part or something only I could find it then I would find it.

Any gun he made could kill a human so having more Colts wasn't really a danger to mankind and I could make good use of such a weapon. And having a spare was just common sense.

But if I was going to pay for these extra Colts I'd need money and likely lots of it. Gold would be best as it was high value for its weight and was accepted more places than Mastercard. Plus it looked pretty. Personally I preferred silver over gold but for a trade item it was okay.

"So next problem where to get gold?" I asked myself out loud.

Marlissa having stopped being depressed decided now was the time to chip in and said.

"Not that I want to go back there but if everyone on the world we just went to is dead can't you just take their gold?".

Sometimes I could be a real dumb ass. I should of thought of that myself.

I left my sword behind as zombies were better dealt with by bullets to the brain. I emptied the backpack of clothing and left to check out some gold depositories. There must be billions of pounds worth of gold left gathering dust on that world, might as well make use of it. And by use I meant make myself filthy rich so I could buy whatever the hell I wanted. Because if you have access to the gold in a world why the hell not take it and then spend it. Of course I'd need something like a bank a place where I could store the money but easily transfer it for large purchases. Then I reminded myself that I had access to such things it was just a matter of opening up a door.

**The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace. Moneylenders.**

"So you've been here before?" I asked my sword as we queued behind some very strange characters ,including what seemed to be the Overlord from the Overlord games, to see the goblins the that ran the Moneylenders business here in the pocket dimension that was called the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace.

"A few times" answered the demon in the blade "Its run by a demon lord whose name I won't speak he either created or found this pocket dimension and then decided to turn into a marketplace for those who had easy access to other realities. It started of as place to sell slaves and souls to Hell-gods, demon princes and such but quickly grew. Now you can get nearly anything you can imagine here. There are businesses that specialise in anything an evil being could want. If you enough gold you could even create entire races that exist purely to serve your desires be that conquest or even simply a massive harem that work tirelessly to provide anything you could ever want or need".

That sounded very cool but I didn't have room for a race of sex slaves nor was conquest on my mind. In fact I wasn't really sure what I wanted. I knew that I didn't want to be a hero in the comic book sense of the word but being a villain didn't really appeal to me either.

The only thing I did really want was to gain more experience points as killing Abellana the Vengeance Demon had been one hell a power up. One of the books I'd read back at the Guild had explained that Heroes could potential achieve immortality either by continuously killed people for their experiences and power or by killing something already immortal.

This was supported by the fact that most Heroes didn't really start ageing until after they stopped adventuring and settled down to enjoy the gold they earned and to raise a family. The rest got themselves killed at some point but none of them seemed to get ill or age while still accepting quests.

The books suggested that a Hero could in theory achieve immortality or even godhood by killing enough people. It might take the death of millions to achieve this but it was possible. Of course few Heroes even the evil ones would go so far as to try and kill entire cites worth of people and even if they did their immoral actions would turn them into something so evil that they would become a real demon rather than just end up looking like one. The most powerful Heroes could perhaps become Demon Princes or even Hell-gods. According to the books demons of such power weren't allowed to live in mortal worlds for some reason. So any Hero who became that corrupt and powerful would be forced to go live in one of the many Hell-Dimensions.

Another possibility was that if the Her killed enough people or powerful enemies and didn't become corrupt might become a god. He or she would also be forced to leave the mortal world but they would ascend up not down and rule their own Heavenly Realm. Many gods offered their worshippers an afterlife and these Heavenly Realms served that purpose like say the Heaven of the Bible or the Valhalla of Norse mythology.

While this was mostly theory there was evidence to support these ideas. For example William Black after defeating the Court of Blades had gained enough power to reshape his world and found the Old Kingdom. In fact he was so powerful that his descendants benefited of sharing his bloodlines even thousands of years later. William Black had been a living god and that was something I wouldn't mind being myself.

The problem with that goal was that I'd either have to kill millions of people (which would make me a demon-god) or I'd have to kill some very powerful evil creatures in order to fuel my ascension in a moral enough way that I would become a divine creature of light. But I didn't want to pick a fight with Eldritch Horrors and Demon Lords as I'd just get myself killed.

Perhaps instead I fight lots of lesser evil creatures and level up slowly but safely. They would have to be evil creatures as picking a fight with good guys for the sake of consuming their XP would be a very bad thing.

Granted fighting monsters and demons for the sake of getting XP wasn't exactly selfless, even if would save lives, but there is a difference between killing innocent people for power and killing evil people for power. Heroes can become angelic beings while slaughtering hundreds of bad people as long as they do good things as well. With Heroes it seemed to matter more what you did than why you did things. Seemed a bit screwy to me but that was how it worked. It might even be possible Fable Hero could buy his way out of hell simply donating a lot of money to charity during his life.

The queue had vanished while I'd been thinking about the mortality of those seeking ascension and the teller gestured for me to come over.

"What do you want human?" asked the goblin in a cold but really rude tone of voice.

Remembering what my weapon had said I didn't try to be polite or rude. These goblins were business beings they didn't care about me only my money.

"I'd like to open a new account" I said as I lifted the chest full of gold onto a nearby table "Here are my funds".

Another goblin took out a metal tool of some kind and seemed to study the gold with it. He even licked a bar as if he could taste its worth. Which was actually something they could really do given that they weren't human. I had no idea what sort of skills and abilities they might have.

"Earth gold" declared the goblin who was now sniffing a gold bar "no magic involved in the smelting".

The goblin who had been standing behind the desk got down and picked up one of the blocks of gold.

"Another one who raided Fort Knox. I'm surprised any version of that place is still standing" he, or possibly she, commented "Still gold is gold".

A third goblin appeared with a empty book and started to make notes.

"Name and species?" it asked.

"Gothic" I replied remembering to use my Hero name "and I'm human"

Heroes were human after all we had to be since we could have children with normal humans. We were no less human beings than Harry Potter Wizards were or Marvel mutants, at least in my opinion.

"Another one" snorted the goblin "you have no originality. But at least your not a Hell-god or an Overlord. Had quite enough of those for one day".

I wondered for a moment if he meant I had no originality or he/she/it meant humans had no originality but there was no time to dwell on that.

"Will you be depositing more of your loot?" asked one of the goblins "our vaults can be expanded magically for a small fee".

I considered this as while I had been planning to take gold from the Fort when I needed it the goblins had mentioned that other people had been raiding versions of Fort Knox so it might be a better idea to move the gold to somewhere both a bit safer and far less well known.

"I will be bringing more gold " I informed the half sized creatures in business suits "but not right now there are other places I need to visit before then and there true banks out there".

A business card appeared and was passed to me.

"Take this to one of the portal makers, show them this card and they will take you to the Bank of Renenet" explained the goblin "Its a goblin run bank under the command of the great god Renenet it serves many soon to be powerful men such as yourself".

Renenet I'd never heard of that deity but my knowledge of mythology was that great and this god might of never been to my world.

Gold was exchanged and I asked about other services but nothing was available to me as I was a what they called a preferred customer. I was handed tokens worth the gold I had handed over. This was what the moneylenders were really for they weren't a bank in that traditional sense they were more about currency exchange and lending money.

They didn't offer investments or let you open up savings accounts they were just here to make shopping easier as there were services here in the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace that would require in payment far more gold than one man, or even a group of men, could carry. Therefore it was far easier to keep the money at the moneylenders and use the tokens they handed like you might use a cheque book. If nothing else it saved me lugging around what had felt like a half a tone of gold.

So If you wanted to buy something you handed over a token with a value equal or greater than the worth of your purchase. Then the moneylenders would given the shop owner the gold the token represented or the store owner could just keep the tokens to buy things for himself. It was clever system for a reality that lacked the computers needed for electronic banking and paper money was to easy to forge with magic were as the tokens were made of a material that couldn't be replicated either by magic or technology. I had no idea why it couldn't be duplicated as the goblins wouldn't tell me but I guessed that the secrecy was part of the materials defence against being copied.

With my business at the moneylenders finished I left and started to wander the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace. Most of the other services here were either the buying and selling of slaves in some form or the other. Even the businesses that weren't directly involved offered things that were clearly meant to be used for dominating others.

As Marlissa had mentioned the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace had grown beyond merely trading self aware lifeforms it also brought, sold and traded weapons. If a would be warlord lacked the means to equip an army but he could afford to buy them he would be able to get everything he needed right here.

Building an army might not be my thing but from I understood a Hero didn't actually have to kill people them in order to gain the experience desired he just had to be in the fight. Actually defeating the foe myself would gain me more experience but if I joined in with some major battles the amount of experience I'd gain should be well worth it. Albion hadn't had a real war for a while but there were worlds were tens of thousands of beings fought and died I could level up big time.

Heck this place even provided the means to contact mercenary group that would fight for anyone who offered gold and the chance to loot. They weren't that expensive really despite the fact they supplied their own equipment.

It cost a lot extra if the buyer wanted an army which brought its own supplies but that money would be refunded if the loot the mercs got was worth the expense forming and supplying an army.

Granted the looting would have to be very good but the soldiers for hire had there own methods of other dimensional travel and there own ways of keeping themselves supplied. My guess was that there were places in the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace that helped with this as it cost money to fund slave raids as well. Magic could help with keeping these costs low but feeding, clothing and arming hundreds if not thousands of people was not an easy undertaking.

But before I considered such things I really should set myself up somewhere. The Sanctuary was a great base of operations but it wasn't much a home. I wanted a place were I live not just stay in. I might not be a true Hero but I should have my own base. Lots of heroes had their Fortresses Of Solitudes and Watchtowers but the Sanctuary wasn't even the Bat-cave in my point of view. Even the X-men had their school and that was a mansion. I should have a mansion but where in the all the universes could I go and buy a mansions using gold stolen from Fort Knox.

The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace was rather full and it had a limited amount of space in it. The only place in it that even looked like it could have a home for me was the Demon Lord's fortress and there was no way I was even going to consider living anywhere near a demon.

Looking back at the Moneylenders I wondered if they handled property purchases but unlike the goblins of Gringotts which they greatly resembled they weren't a bank or a real estate agents, but perhaps Gringotts was.

I could buy a house on that world as they did value gold and I had magical powers. I might not wave a wand around but my Will powers were magical and so I should be able to enter the Wizarding World.

Also I could hide a good sized home there under a certain charm. That would give me a secure home which I could fill with treasures and it would also provide any woman I enthralled with somewhere to live.

With a smile on my face I opened a door to the Sanctuary intending to pick up some more gold. I'd try to join the Wizarding World's property ladder and once the wards and magical defences were up I'd cut myself off from that world so that I could keeping travelling to different worlds as I pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Hero Gothic. Book One. Part Four. **

**Diagon Alley. The Wizarding World. Summer Before The Chamber Of Secrets. **

When trying to find a place to live I'd dismissed most modern day Earth type worlds as they tended to hard to move around in if you didn't officially exist. Also its hard to pay for things using bars of gold as governments like to keep track of such things.

So I decided that I would live in the Wizarding World as it had many of the modern comforts that I wished to be able to enjoy once again (indoor plumbing being high on the list) and if you had large amounts of gold you could buy anything you wanted here, including citizenship.

It had been a simple matter to bribe my way into this society. The Goblins knew who to bribe and would do the work for me as they got paid I found the evil little creatures quite easy to deal with and they like wise found me easy to deal with. I'd simply let them take care of things and was now enjoying myself on a shopping trip.

It would take days to process all the gold I'd dumped in the bank so I wouldn't be buying a house any time soon but once they'd tested my gold bricks and found them satisfactory, the Goblins had been happy to advance me some of the money they were going to make out of my looted treasure. Well I say happy to, really they just wanted to give them more gold bars.

I was now wandering around the Alley, not quite blending in but not really drawing that much attention either really as the place was rather crowed what with all the back to school shopping going on.

I'd not been able to chose when to appear but given that I have arrived after Voldemort's death I wasn't bothered. I might not know much about what went on during this time period but that didn't matter. I wouldn't be living here full time as after setting up that I was going to go out in the omni-verse and acquire the power I desired.

From what I knew about Heroes it was best to do this by accepting quests or by killing people and things in battle. Killing I had no trouble with but the quest part that could be tricky. I'd have to go to a place where adventurers were given quests. Maybe a video game verse of some kind.

I also wanted to build a nice Harem simply for the sake of it really, but it was another reason why I needed a large house somewhere remote and private. Building a Harem shouldn't be to much trouble what with me being able enthral any woman who found me sexually attractive. It was just a matter of getting into their lives and then working my charms in order to get them into bed. Which is something heroes seem to do quite well in my experience I was quite willing to fake being the good guy to get a few girl's knickers off.

The hard part was choosing who would join my Harem. I had so many choices and while it was tempting to grab as many as I could that wouldn't be such a good idea. For starters I didn't want to lose track of how many women I enslaved and I had no idea if being enthralled would stop enemies from trying to kill each other. Plus I had the whole of existence to recruit from so sense taking to many from one world as I wasn't immortal and didn't have time to work my way through every fiction I knew.

On that trail of thought I should at some point make myself immortal. I wouldn't want my adventurers across the omni-verse to end any time soon. Lucky for me there are lots of ways to become immortal. Some of them wouldn't require me to kill millions of people to gain their XP either.

I'd of asked my demon blade if she knew any methods of making humans immortal but not right now as it was bad enough that I had a sword strapped to my back, if it started talking people would really start to notice me.

At least we were finally on that shopping trip Marlissa had wanted. It seems that even demonic females love to shop.

The first thing I'd gotten myself was one of those trunks that have multiple compartments. The top few compartments are quite normal but some of them are big enough to store people in as anyone who read or watched the Goblet of Fire knows.

The Sanctuary wasn't that big so I would need some extra storage space for the equipment I planned to gather. I didn't fancy cluttering up the home I brought with stuff from others worlds, aside from decorations, so having a trunk like this would save me some trouble.

Being able to drag around one chest that could carry everything was a major time saver. I just brought things and dropped them into the trunk, without ever seeming to run out of space. The House Elf I planned to buy could sort everything out later for now I just focus on getting what I wanted.

Given that a number of cool looking products were within my price range and I ignored the fact that I had little or no idea what most of them did and brought them anyway. They'd look cool in my home at least and it wasn't as if I couldn't easily get more gold. A few of the items required tapping them with a wand to make them work and as I didn't have I decided to go buy one.

It took a quarter of an hour to find me a wand that worked and I think the old dude selling them jacked up the price for being such an awkward customer but I didn't mind. I had no intention of using much wand magic but it might come in handy one day.

Next I went and got myself some Wizard clothes that could pass for smart Muggle wear. I'd need to blend in better if I ever decided to enjoy the Magical World's pleasures and the clothes were rather nice.

Now more suitable dressed I had an easier time getting served and as I looked like a right proper Pureblood now. The difference was amazing people were actually trying to be helpful I even got the purpose of some of the things I'd brought explained to me and ended up buying a telescope just because it had so many cool enchantments. I'd never need one but it looked posh and I did want the finer things in life, even if they were useless trappings.

Another cool feature of the magical container is that despite no matter how full it got it didn't seem to get too heavy to carry. It wasn't easy lug around but I have superpowers so I managed.

The trunk didn't actually get that heavy until I hit the book store. I ended up buying enough spell books to start a shop of my own. That made the chest really heavy but still I was able to drag it around.

"Restocking your library?" asked the elderly Wizard behind the counter.

It must of seemed that way.

"Just had one of the storerooms converted in a study" I lied "and you can never have enough books".

Actually you could and I fast approaching that point. At this rate the Sanctuary might looking like my mother's house. She hoarded books like the printing presses were going out of business.

My mokeskin pouch held a lot of gold but it wasn't limitless but it gave that impression and was nearly impossible to steal so it had been well worth the bar of gold I'd traded for it. Unlike say a bag of holding the pouch had no weight limit as such but my account did so I was rapidly reaching the end of this shopping trip as the gold was running low.

It was time to end my day's shopping and find other ways to kill time. Perhaps I could book a room at the Leaky Cauldron and get a good nights rest. After that I could venture out to other worlds and start gaining some experience points by doing some quests. That was after all my long term goal.

After entering the pub I rented a room and ordered a meal. Which drained the last of my money but I'd get some more soon. The pub food wasn't to bad and it wasn't that busy here given that it wasn't even lunch time yet so I got plenty of peace and quite, an important requirement for deep thought.

I was thinking about how to make myself a more powerful Fable Hero. There were a few ways to do this. I could collect some magical items that would give me a boost or perhaps I could steal power from others. The best way was to train, either by being trained by another or getting what some would call 'on the job training' which meant getting out there and doing quests as XP was the best way for a Hero to level up.

Once the pub started to get crowed I went up to my room and took a seat by the fireplace. I sat back in the arm chair and thought about where would be best to get quests.

I remembered all the video games I'd played and came up with two options. World of Warcraft or Elder Scrolls Oblivion. The latter would be best because I knew it better and it had some guilds I could join. If I was willing to kill for money perhaps the Dark Brotherhood was the place for me?.

Well I didn't really need the money as I had gold but having actual currency might be good as the treasure room in the Sanctuary wouldn't look so impressive if I just filled it with bricks of gold. Some chests full of coins was called for and jewels as well. Elder Scrolls also had lots of fancy magical items that would look great on the shelves set aside for trophies.

Plus if I really wanted to learn some magic they had a guild for that too. The Arcane University would provide me with more than enough educational material. Wand magic seemed useful but learning how to use in battle could take years of study. Elder Scrolls magic seemed easier to learn as long as you pay people enough to teach you spells. And then there was Fighters guild well that could be a good way to make the money I'd need to buy knowledge of spells.

Aside from the lack of any suitable hot babes to enslave that world seemed to have everything I wanted. I could climb my way up the ladder and end up controlling entire organisations with little effort. Perhaps I would even make a play for the crown, make myself Emperor and conquer that entire world.

But that sort of direct conquest would have to wait. I didn't have anywhere near enough power for such things. In Hero terms I was a mere novice after all even after killing my demonic tormentor and I had a long way to go before I could start planning for things like world domination. First I had to get the short of power that would keep me safe I didn't want to end up being the play toy for another wish granting monster.

Remembering that I wanted to ask Marlissa a few questions I took her out of the chest I popped her in after a few school age kids had noticed that I was carrying a sword and propped her up against the wall.

"I have a few things I want to discuss" I told the blade.

"Ask away, big boy" said Marlissa in a flirty tone.

Of all the talking swords in all the magical worlds and I had to end up with a sex crazed demon one. If she wasn't so useful I'd be joining Frodo on a trip to Mount Doom just to get rid of her.

"I want to become immortal" I informed the Succubus "do you know any safe ways of doing that".

The possessed weapon seem to think for a while before saying.

"Well aside from selling your soul there are a few ways I know. Most of them are icky and involve sacrificing your first born son to demons".

That was a little to evil for me. I had my limits and the lack of any kids ensured that wasn't an option anyway.

"Your to young for the Fountain Of Youth so that rules out all the water magic ways as they only extend life anyway. Your too evil for the Blessing Of The Phoenix I doubt any of them would grant you their immortality".

I'd never heard of that one and I wondered if Dumbledore's pet Fawks could do that.

"Fire based immortality is kind of a bummer anyway as you get reborn from your ashes and have to grow up again".

For a human that would be a nightmare so I could understand why I'd never heard of anyone doing that. It sounded like was just reincarnation without the hassle of being born multiple times.

"Earth based is easier as they make you immune to ageing and there are lots of magic trees that produce fruit which can grant immortality but they tend to be protected by gods".

I didn't have the power to take on a god I'd be turned into a smear on the wall by even a minor deity from mythology.

"Why not just become a Vampire" inquired the sword " that would make you immortal".

"I don't think I'd keep my Hero powers if I became undead" I told the blade.

And it might also led to me to crushing on a emotional messed up sixteen year old girl. A fate far worse than becoming a blood drinking corpse.

"Well there is the option of being granted immortality by a Higher Power" offered Marlissa "its often gifted to mortals who do great deeds. They can also remove it if you piss them off so I'd suggest asking for something that makes you immortal, something you can hide".

This was turning out to be harder than expected. There didn't seem to be a way for me to become immortal, at least not an easy way.

"The only other thing I can think of is to steal the power of someone who is already immortal"

I asked Marlissa to explain that statement further.

"My last Master was a powerful mage" she reminded "he stole the immortality of a demon. I was there when he performed the ritual".

"Could that work for me?" I asked. "I know how to steal the powers of a certain type of demon but putting their powers in a human tends to led to insanity".

"The ritual will purify the power" assured Marlissa "at worse it could make you eviller but you seem to want to be evil anyway".

I asked for more details and the ritual didn't seem that complex but it would take time. And I'd need a suitable purifying vessel which would hold the powers of a demon and then remove the corrupting traits.

Well it sounded easy, the hard part would be capturing a demon and then holding it in place. That was dangerous but the kind of demon I was after could be contained using magic crystals. It was just a matter of summoning them.

I decided that it was worth the risk. If things went wrong I could run away thanks the Band Of Blacknill.

"Why do you want to become immortal" questioned Marlissa "it isn't always a good thing for mortals and you might miss out on Heaven".

I had no faith in the idea of eternal salvation I'd rather avoid the whole death thing for as long as I could. Even if Heaven did exist there was no guarantee that I'd enter the Pearly Gates. I wasn't going to take that chance. The whole afterlife thing was too uncertain and now that I could make myself immortal I had a way to escape such uncertainty.

"The tomorrow we will head out and try to make me immortal" I declared "then I'm going after some magical items that will ensure my invincibility".

After that there was a pair of orbs over in the world of Buffy The Vampire Slayer that granted super human strength and invincibility. Combined with immortality that would make me immune to ageing and disease I would become truly unstoppable.

These pleasant thoughts helped me get to sleep and as dreams came I started to picture my future. With the powers I would possess no one would be able to stop me from doing whatever I wanted to do. No one would ever be able to hurt me again.

**The American Outback. The World Of The Charmed Ones. **

I'd thought a black magic ritual meant to grant me immortality would be a bit more thrilling than this. I'd imagined special effects to light up the sky and cause ominous music to play in the background.

Instead I was standing around watching a demon have his magic slowly drained out of his body. The energy drain was slow and dull to watch. The large crystal that would contain and purify the power I wished to steal wasn't even glowing yet.

My demoniacally possessed blade assured me that everything was going well and that if I wanted the Charmed Verse demon's powers without the nasty side effects of insanity then death I would just have to wait.

When ready crystal would glow when and then all I had to was to break it and the power would be mine.

But this seemed to be taking all night and while it wasn't likely that anyone would stumble across my dark arts performance being in the wilderness wasn't that much fun. It was cold for starters and I could hear the howling of what I hoped were just wolves.

I wouldn't mind if they attacked, that would be a nice diversion, but they seemed to keeping their distance and I couldn't go after them as I needed to stay here. The dying demon didn't look like he could escape but I knew that you should never leave a dangerous captive unattended. They had a habit of escaping and since I had no desire to spend another night in the back end of nowhere I wasn't going to let this ritual fail.

"For someone whose about to get his wish of becoming immortal, you don't look very happy" commented Marlissa.

I so needed to get myself another female companion, someone who didn't feel the need to chat all the time. Maybe a nice super powered girl who once enthralled could be made to bow at my feet. I amused myself with that fantasy for a few seconds before replying to my sword's statement.

"I'm just bored" I explained "I was hoping for some action by now".

It wasn't that I was thrilled with the idea of putting myself into danger it was just that I knew that adventuring was the only way I was ever going to become a powerful Fable Hero. Becoming immortal wouldn't mean much without acquiring more combat skills as while I wouldn't age or get sick I could still die if say my head got chopped or if I got stabbed with magical weapons.

Plus I'd still have to worry about spells and such. I wouldn't be invincible until I got my hands on those orbs Warren used in Season Six of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Once they were safely hidden in the pouch I carried there would be very little that could harm me.

"Well you want a path to immortality that had the fewest risks" reminded the Succubus "this was the best way I knew and its so dull because its safe".

True that, I shouldn't complain to much.

"And anyway you wanted to wait for that Colt guy to make your guns" she added.

Again true, but there were more fun ways to kill time.

I sat down on a nearby rock and took out a notebook and pen. I'd jotted down a few ideas about what to do in the future and as I had nothing better to do it seemed wise to carry on doing that.

I couldn't remember what the orbs were called. Began with an N I was sure of that but I didn't have perfect memory so a few little details escaped me. The name didn't matter however what did matter was how I was going to make use of them.

Inserting them into body would be best as they would be protected by the fact that I was invincible but that was actually rather silly as they were to big for that and its not like there is a lot free space inside the human body.

My mokeskin pouch was the better choice but not perfect. The pouch had an anti-theft charm on it so no one could simply remove the orbs from my person. But they could be destroyed as the orbs weren't unbreakable.

I wrote down the idea of placing them in a small box and then charming that box with wand magic to make the container unbreakable. I'd have to then test this to see if I could still access the powers of the orbs if they were enclosed in a box.

If it didn't work that way then perhaps I could...

The large crystal began to glow and the demon started to scream. I saw the magical evil being rapidly age and the expire as if he lived an entire life time in mere seconds.

"It worked" informed Marlissa "his immortality is now in the crystal. He aged because he'd because already lived out many years and now time got to catch up with him".

That didn't make any sense to me because the half demon Cole had once had his powers stripped and he hadn't aged despite being born in Victorian times. But then again magic didn't always work by logical rules. Perhaps the two methods were too different to have the same end result.

"So when can I smash the crystal and gain the powers?" I asked of my weapon.

"If you don't care for the insanity you could do it now but I'd wait for the crystal to do its job".

Crystals like these were great magical tools. They could focus and cleanse energy if used right. It took time but I'd didn't really want to lose my self control and start attacking people just because I was driven to extreme paranoia.

I paced around for a while waiting for this tedious process to come to its end. I tried to make some more notes but I couldn't focus.

After what felt like hours of waiting the crystal then began to glow as it held a small sun inside it and Marlissa told me to smash it.

I did as I was told and broke the crystal against the rock I'd been sitting on. A powerful wave of energy hit me and I blacked due to the force of the explosion.

**Sunnydale Cave System. Buffy's World. Early Season Three.**

"_I woke up this morning and got myself a gun"_

My awful attempt at signing didn't quite wake the dead but it did draw the attention of some really ugly demons. Unlike the demons in the world of the Charmed Ones these ones couldn't pass for human and even if they had been able to look human the smell would give them away.

One of the demons charged me and I knew that I needed its body intact in order to get the magical orbs hidden behind the barrier so I had to be careful in how I killed this creature. But this wouldn't be a problem as after waiting weeks (most of which had been spent recovering from the ritual I'd performed that gave me demon powers without corrupting me) my Colts were finally ready. Both of these guns were well worth the gold I'd paid for them as they killed the monster guarding this place with ease.

This left me with a nice fresh corpse to skin. I'd have to wear it like a suit of armour as that was the only way I knew to get past the barrier. There could be other ways, I might even be able to batter the shield down with my own magic but that would take time and I didn't want to end up burying the orbs so I couldn't risk a cave in.

"Oh this is disgusting" I stated as I skinned the dead demon.

Thankfully the creature was actually less horrible to look at without its thick skin but still this whole quest was revolting in the extreme and for anything less than invincibility and super strength it wouldn't be worth it.

I soon had the job done. Soon I was past the barrier and still alive. I didn't think my stolen immortality would protect me from that sort of magic so I hadn't just tried to just walk in. But by following the plan the three Nerds had made in Season Six I had successful entered the lair of these demons.

The barrier must also block sound because none of the monsters in here seemed to have realised that a human with a gun was inside the cave system. The sound of a gun firing is hard to miss so unless they had really dull senses the barrier must indeed block sound.

The lair of these creatures was as disgusting as they were. The place looked as if they hoarded everything. There were what I guessed to be alters of some kind and each was made up of what I would call rubbish. Old CDs, hubcaps from cars and plates seemed to be well liked, one junk alter seemed to be built around a dead dog.

The orbs weren't hard to find as it was the centre of on of the alters. Clearly these creatures had no idea what these orbs could do. But they protect them rather well. Given all the garbage in here, unless you knew what you were looking for and I doubted they would be missed.

Some of other creatures took items and moved them around so none of them protested when I picked up the wooden box examined its contents and then walked away with it. They were to busy reorganising their crap to notice me.

As soon I passed the barrier I removed the carcass I was wearing and then used my demonic powers to Shimmer the hell out of there. Moments later I reappeared inside the Vampires nest I'd cleared out with a few well aimed fireballs earlier in the day.

This place was going to be my 'home' when staying on this world. I didn't intend to get involved in this world but I might visit this world again so having a base here made sense to me. My House Elf was making it habitable for me and a few basic wards would keep the Vampires out. Assuming I did them right as I was simply copying them out a book, like every other wand spell I used.

I stripped off my clothes knowing that the Elf would use its impressive magic to clean them and made myself a bath. It was actually rather simple to do with wand magic. They had a spell to make water and spells to heat water. So I just filled the unused bathtub and had a quick clean.

Hopefully this old mansion would be in good shape soon enough. I didn't need it to comfortable because I already had a home in the Wizarding World but it did need to be habitable.

I then cursed myself for not opening a door to that home it would have been much easier than cleaning up here. But what's done is done and I had been desperate to get clean.

Checking one of the spell books I'd gotten in Diagon Ally I found the drying charm and used that instead of a towel.

These spells were really useful but that were hard to remember what with the wand movements and the silly words you had to say. But they were handy enough for when you had the books close by.

Without caring that I was naked I picked up the orbs then made an entrance to the Sanctuary and entered the door the coat hanger symbol above it. The dressing room was full of clothes (as you'd expect) and the House Elf had my best outfits displayed using the mannequins. I didn't need armour now that I had the orbs but I did need to be dressed well in order be taken seriously.

My House Elf appeared next to me despite the fact that I'd left it on a different world and asked me what I would be doing for the rest of the day.

I'm named the Elf myself given that it was young by Elf terms. These creatures didn't get a proper name until it served its first master. I'd titled him Helper since that was what the creature did it helped me. The House Elf always came when called no matter where I was and I had no idea how it could do this, it only knew that Elves could always find their masters it didn't where the master was the Elf would just go to them.

I pitied these creatures. They had all that power and they were trapped in slavery to a race of fools who had no understanding of the resource they commanded. I had to wonder if House Elves could be trained to kill, they'd make wonderful assassins given that no wards could stop them and no one would ever consider them a threat.

Thinking on Helper's query I quickly decided that I'd soon be heading out to give the orbs a try.

"I'll be out collecting a few items for my the trophy room" I informed the Elf.

That meant work clothes. Sturdy boots, denim jeans, a nice warm jumper and a long leather jacket. Made me look a bit like The Crow if he was worried about cold weather but I felt I looked quite impressive. Plus I was heading off to a more primitive world so the less easily damaged fabrics are a must.

"Helper will be serving dinner at your Wizard home in three hours Master Gothic".

I checked the watch which kept time for the Wizarding World and saw that it would seven pm there in three hours.

"Very good Helper" I replied. "I shall see you there".

"Will Master be brining any guests?" inquired Helper.

Helper was my personal Elf but not the only one. It was Helper's job to make sure the Elves in my home were kept informed of what their master was up to, including such things as how many people they would be feeding a meal times.

I'd informed Helper (and by extension the other House Elves) that the large house I'd brought wouldn't be empty for long I was planning on filling with some super hotties sooner or later but that wouldn't be today. I needed to get use to the orbs before I ventured into the kinds of worlds that had superheroes and such.

"Just me for tonight" I said.

I was soon dressed and that the orbs tucked away inside what passed for a bag of holding. I'd quickly charmed the box they came in and I hadn't been able to destroy it myself so it should work.

Walking up the nearest wall and I punched it as hard as I could. Fable Heroes don't tend to get broken bones but I had been expecting a lot of pain when I punched the wall. Instead the wall broke and I felt next to nothing.

"Fix that" I ordered.

I spent a few moments checking myself over but I seemed unharmed. I was as strong as the orbs powers promised. Next I had to check the invulnerability. I took out a knife and tried to cut myself. The blade simply wouldn't break the skin I also tried stabbing myself in the arm the knife bent since my body couldn't be damaged.

Helper had been watching with a rather confused expression and asked if I was okay.

"I'm not hurt" I promised the Elf "In fact I'm never going to get hurt again".


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Hero Gothic. Book One. Part Five. **

******The****Wampa Cave. Hoth. Star Wars Galaxy.**

I wished I knew how the Band Of Blacknill worked. This wasn't the best place to grab a lightsabre but this was where I'd ended up.

Also Hoth is cold! I mean really cold like Siberian winter cold or visiting the North Pole in wet swimming trunks cold.

I knew it was Hoth because Luke Skywalker doesn't make a habit of hanging upside down in a monster's lair.

Looking him over I could tell that he was already waking up and would soon try to free himself. That would be hard without a lightsabre so I did him a favour and emptied the clip of 9mm pistol into the Wampa. The creature was tough but it wasn't tough enough to take that many bullets to the chest.

I picked up Skywalker's sabre and freed him before leaving. I had the Jedi's weapon now so there was no reason to stay any longer. It might be amusing to talk to the wannabe Jedi Knight but this was only a short trip so I made a door appear at the back of the cave, ignoring all the dead animal parts, and went back to the Sanctuary.

Dinner should be ready soon and I had plans for this evening. Soon I would be collecting the first of what I hoped would many girl for my Harem.

Faith the Vampire Slayer would soon be mine. But first some dinner.

**Sunnydale. California. Buffy's World. **

Across the street from the crappy motel Faith was staying in I stood watch from the second story of an abandoned house. I'd arrived not long ago and my timing was great Faith had shown herself and Buffy was out of my way thanks to my House Elf who had teleported her to another part of the country. Buffy should have turn up just before a group of Vampires did. But I had changed things as I wanted to ensnare Faith by saving her from those Vampires rather than let Buffy be there to help.

Faith was lose with her sexuality so saving her life should make me seem attractive enough at least for a quickie. Romance wouldn't get me anywhere, but Faith seem the type to repay favours with sex. If saving her life wasn't enough perhaps I could just get her somewhere nicer to live and see if that got her to spread her legs. I only needed her to do it willingly once and then she'd be mine.

Soon after Faith got back to her room a load of Vampires arrived and by the looks of things Kakistos was with them.

I couldn't quite recall how this evenings events played out but as long as Kakistos was here I could save Faith and hopefully earn her gratitude. And now that the Vampires were here the waiting was over

Using the demonic powers I stolen I Shimmered over to the parking lot of the motel and took out of one the Colts I'd had made. I could of easily thrown fireballs or even tried out the stolen lightsabre, but wisdom told me that it wasn't always best not to show off all your tricks to soon. Showing that I had a gun which could kill Vampires should impress enough without exposing how powerful I really am.

None of the blood drinkers saw me Shimmer in just behind them as they were too focused on the door. Motel rooms weren't covered by same protections a real home enjoyed so for them it was just a matter of breaking down the door, barging in and then taking Faith apart. I wasn't in to saving people but a dead Faith wasn't on tonight's agenda so I'd be a little heroic, just this once.

I fired the Colt and one of its special bullets struck a female Vampire in the back. The insides of the animated corpse seemed to burn up in some way and two seconds later the undead creature dusted like a stake had entered its heart.

The other blood drinkers took notice of that, after all its not every day that one of them dies due to a gunshot. This type of Vampire aren't dusted by silver bullets so they normally pay no attention to guns, rarely even caring to use one, but they'd just seen one of their own die after being shot.

I fired again dusting a male vamp who looked as if he hadn't changed out of the clothes he'd been buried in them. He too seemed to have some sort of energy ignite inside his body and then he dusted as well.

This understandable caused a panic. I'd destroyed two demons permanently in the space of seconds and this pistol still had four bullets left in it.

The undead tried to scatter so I aimed and fired at Kakistos but the Master Vampire threw one of his own underlings into the line of fire sacrificing one of his own minions so he could get away.

For a guy with cloven hoofs for hands and feet he moved fast and the bullets fired from the Colt were hard to make so I didn't waste any trying to hit a fast moving target. Instead I entered the motel room just in time to save Faith's life as she was fighting off two Vampires.

I fired again destroying another undead and the Slayer was able to stake Mr. Trick. This pleased me as I knew that leech would be trouble if allowed to go on unliving. His dust joined that of the piles around Faith, it seemed that she gotten a few of them without my help.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Dark Slayer demanded to know.

I had hoped she might be grateful or at least polite towards me given that I'd just saved her life. Guess it wasn't to be.

"The guy who just saved your life" I answered with an angry tone. "but you can call me Gothic".

If I managed to enthral this one I'd teach her some manners. A good spanking would do for a start.

"I didn't ask for your help" she replied "and I don't need it".

I smirked and said.

"Yes, I'm sure you could of handled Kakistos by yourself".

Faith went pale... well paler upon hearing that and looked ready to skip town.

"I'm here to kill that Vampire" I half lied.

It was partly true. I did plan to kill Kakistos it just wasn't why I was here.

"Good luck with that" remarked the Slayer "I'm out of here".

"There's no point running" I told the girl "he'll find you again and then you'll have to fight him alone".

"What you wanna help me?" she asked in a tone of voice that told me she'd didn't believe that "why would you bother, looking for a role in the sack after you save the girl?".

"Sounds like a good trade to me" I said with a cocky smile.

Faith started packing but didn't rush at the job. Instead she looked at me while filling a bag as if studying me.

"At least your honest about it" she commented before making a choice "fine you kill Kakistos and I'll give you a free ride".

Practical girl.

"But its a one time deal" she insisted "I don't backtrack".

"Fine" I replied knowing that once would be enough "but before we go after Kakistos you need to follow me. I have something the Slayer needs".

"Shit, I don't know you!" shouted Faith "why the fuck would I follow you anywhere?".

A valid if rudely put question.

"We have a deal Slayer" I pointed out "you need to be there when I kill Kakistos, to ensure that he's dead. And why would I want to lure you somewhere to hurt you. We're in a seedy motel in the bad part of town and I have a gun that kill even Vampires. If I wanted you dead I wouldn't of bothered to waste my bullets".

She seemed to get the point. If I had wanted to kill her I could of just shot her or let the Vampires do the murder for me.

"Fine but if you screw me you don't get to screw me" she warned "oh and I'll put you in the hospital".

I resisted the urge to sigh and said.

"I'm a teleporter so I'll take us right there".

"Oh hell no" she told me "I'm not trusting that magic shit".

A spanking wasn't going to be enough I'd have to wash her mouth out with soap as well. The potty mouth really made her seem less worth all this trouble.

"You want to walk all the way there and then back while Kakistos and his lackies are looking for you" I stated "that's just nuts".

Faith mulled that over for a few moments before changing her mind.

"Fine but this thing you want to show better not be in your pants".

Rather than reply I simply put my left hand on her shoulder and Shimmered us straight the scythe.

**Shadow Valley Vineyard. California. Buffy's World.**

As soon as we arrived Faith was drawn to the scythe, she didn't even comment on the Shimmering she just stared at the Slayer weapon.

"Its yours" I told her "the Slayer scythe. According to my sources its not only really good for killing demons with its also quite magical, it might even boost your powers".

I actually wasn't to sure on the details. I knew it made killing Uber Vamps easy but aside from that what the scythe actually did was unknown to me. Somehow it was connected to the Slayers thus explaining why only a Slayer could King Arthur it out of the stone.

Faith eyed me and said.

"So you want me to get this for you. That's why you saved me, because I can get this for you".

Not a bad idea actually but the scythe was off little use to me. I couldn't access its full potential as a weapon as I wasn't a Slayer and I had no desire to use magic to empower more Slayers so it would be nothing but a fancy trinket it to me.

"I don't want it for myself" I assured the Boston native "I wouldn't even know how to use it I was only trained to use a sword".

The Guild had tried to teach me to use an axe but I never got the hang of it. Using one isn't just a matter of strength, because I have that in spades now, its just not a weapon I have a talent for using.

Faith didn't believe me. She wasn't the trusting type and if she wasn't do damn hot I'd of already left to go enthral someone else. But I really wanted to have the Dark Slayer serving me.

"I already have a magical weapon of my own" I explained "and a lightsabre so the scythe isn't very appealing".

I switched on the sabre and cut an empty barrel of wine in half to show that it was real.

"See I have much cooler toys" I added.

I turned off the weapon and clipped it to my belt. She seemed a little shocked by the display but who wouldn't be I just shown her an actual lightsabre its impossible that she didn't know what one was.

"Once you pick up the scythe you'll understand why its only for you" I promised.

I silently urged Marlissa, who'd remained strapped to my back this whole time, to do her thing. The Slayer must not be attracted to me as it seemed that my demon blade was having no effect, at least not yet anyway. Peoples opinions of each other can change quickly if a good enough reason is given ,so I wasn't going to give up just yet.

Faith went and took the Slayer weapon, as I promised once she picked it up she understood why I wanted to have it.

It's old... it's strong and it feels like... like it's mine".

She held it for a while before saying.

"Maybe your not such a jackass after all".

"Jeez thanks" I replied "give a girl a weapon that goes through Vampires like a hot knife through butter and all she says is that I might not be such a jackass. Are you so nice to all the guys who save your life?".

"Wouldn't know" remarked the Slayer coldly "your the first one".

Ouch and I thought I had a rough time growing up. The level of despair in the sentence spoke volumes to me.

"Ready to go kick some undead ass?" I asked after letting her study her new toy for a while.

"Yeah, sure" replied the dark haired girl "but let me kill the daddy vamp. With this I can do it".

That wasn't part of the deal but I got the sense that she wouldn't back out of her part since I'd given her the scythe.

I already knew where Kakistos was hiding out so it was just a matter of Shimmering use there so we could end this little adventure and get to the fun sex part of my master plan.

**Warehouse. Sunnydale. California.**

I'd already tracked the undead to this warehouse so I had no trouble simply Shimmering into the warehouse thus giving Faith and I the element of surprise. The Vampires knew who we were and were suitable afraid. Even more so when I showed them Skywalker's lightsabre. After all nothing tells evildoers 'your fucked' quite like the weapon of a Jedi.

"The big ones mine!" screamed Faith who went after the centuries old blood drinker.

I had just enough time to wonder if the scythe that was making her more confident or if having a guy with superpowers backing her made it seemed as if her chances of winning were far less grim.

Three undead came at me and I discovered that if the blade of lightsabre strikes the unbeating heart of Vampire it dusts them like it was a stake. I had no idea why I was just grateful that it worked as it meant I didn't have to decapitate the leeches for a killing blow.

A few piles of dust later and I got to see Faith playing with her new toy. She was going to town on Kakistos, taking him apart slowly. The ancient Vampire wasn't going to last long, the scythe must indeed boost a Slayer's power because Faith seemed to be moving faster than ever.

But not as fast as I looked to be as I slowed down time and attacked the last few soon to be dust piles. The blue blade emitted by the one of the coolest weapons ever removed the head of one creature of the night and with a slash to the chest another blood drink left the world of the living impaired.

This battle wasn't going to last long. Already two undead were fleeing into the night and the last three seemed to be stuck between fight or flight.

One of the female Vampires chose fight and went to strike Faith from behind. In one smooth motion I pulled out the Colt and fired a single shot. The bullet entered the undead's skull and utterly destroyed the creature.

The Dark Slayer turned for a moment and seemed to realise that for the second time this evening I'd likely saved her life. She didn't have time to thank me as the Greek named monster wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Faith dodged blows that shattered the tables and chairs while all the time she sought an opening aiming to drive the wooden part of the Slayer weapon into her foe's chest hoping to end his non-life.

Watching her I couldn't help but be impressed and I wondered if this was how it looked when I fought. For me most people seemed slow and sluggish when fighting but not Faith, she was quick and deadly.

"Your gonna need a bigger stake" were the last words of the aged Vampire.

The wooden tip of the scythe's handle ended his unnatural existence as Faith pushed a little driving the weapon deeper into the evil monster's torso. He dusted and left a few bones behind. No were near the amount the Master had so it was unlikely that he could be brought back but I carefully insured that each was broken, just in case. I had to wait until the rush I got from the ancient Vampire's XP ended but I calmed down before Faith noticed anything odd.

"You seem more cheerful" I commented after giving the Slayer a few moments to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Yeah" she replied "hey listen I know I was a grade A bitch before, so you know sorry... I don't trust easy you know".

I did know. I didn't trust people either. But not for the same reasons as her.

"You were being hunted by a psychopathic git who wanted to torture you to do death" I pointed out "so I understand the bitchiness".

I understood fine but I still wasn't happy about it. Oh well she'd get to make it up to me.

"So about that reward" she reminded "will you be in town long or should I just take my clothes off here?".

I was about to answer when I heard her stomach rumble. Fighting like this tends to leave you hungry and I could murder a burger.

"How about something to eat" I purposed "then we can go to my place".

The House Elves should of fixed up the nest I'd cleared out by now, and it would be a damn sight better for sex than that motel I'd saved Faith in.

"My treat" I offered.

Faith grabbed onto my arm and said.

"Buying me dinner first, classy guy".

Ah Marlissa was working her magic it seemed. Thinking on that I took the sword off my back and placed it inside the mokeskin pouch. Even in Sunnydale it wasn't a good idea to carry a sword around so openly.

"Its a magic pouch" I explained to the Slayer who seemed puzzled about how such a big sword could fit inside such a small container. "its bigger on the inside than on the out. Kinda like the TARDIS".

"The what?".

I shook my head and told her not to worry about it before Shimmering away.

**Sunnydale Hideout. California. Buffy's World. **

"So your British then?" inquired Faith as we sat down to eat the junk food I'd brought from the Doublemeat Palace.

Despite having no actual meat in them the burgers weren't to bad. And even a veggie burger is still better than the crap they serve at McDonalds.

"Its the accent isn't it" I said in mock realisation "it must give me away".

Faith tried to hide a smile.

"I just mean that you sound like a Watcher" she said explaining her last question. "I guess you know about Watchers since you know about Slayers. How did you know I was the Slayer anyway?".

"I have unusual sources of information" I told the teen.

Well it beat saying 'I saw you on television years ago and you look just like the actress who played you'.

"I'm not with the Watchers" I assured her "I'm what you would call freelance".

"My Watcher hold me about Hunters" informed Faith "I'm suppose to avoid them as they kill humans not just demons".

"Some people can be worse than any demon" I reminded her.

Judging by the expression on my soon be slave's face she knew exactly what I meant. She'd been abused as a child after all and knew to well how evil people could be.

Slayers weren't the only killers of demons on this world. Like in Supernatural there were people who hunted monsters for a living. Buffy had encountered a Hunter when tracking a Werewolf he hadn't been the best example of a Hunter but he was likely one of many.

Until now there had only been one Slayer in the whole world so there had to be other people out there fighting the darkness or the world would of ended long ago. Some were champions of the PTB like Angel would become one day but most were freelancers who answered to no one, hence why I was using it as a cover. I'd learnt that much after stopping for a drink at Willy's bar.

Heck for a while it was something I'd even considered doing at least until I realised that there wasn't really a point. And why should I risk my life for other people when most of the human race has always treated me so badly.

We ate quietly for a while and I thought about Faith eating habits. The true Slayer consumed a scary amount of food and if I wasn't insanely rich tonight's meal would of really hurt my wallet but I could afford to by restaurants now so it was no big deal.

With a rather satisfied look on her face Faith sat back and burped. Very unladylike.

"This is a nice place" she said commenting on my little hideaway.

It wasn't really, but it was a major step up from that vermin infested motel she was currently calling home. As a former vamp nest this place had no electricity but candles provided ample light and it did have a working bathroom at least.

The House Elves had cleaned this building from top to bottom and it was about as clean as a place could be but it still lacked the modern comforts.

"Don't suppose your looking for a roomie?" she inquired "I can't pay rent but you wouldn't be the first guy I shared a bed with to get a roof over my head".

Brutal honesty thy name is Faith.

"I could provide you with better than this" I told the girl "this place is just for when I am in town. I have a much better place in Wales".

She had no idea where that was so I explained.

"Its part of the U.K like Scotland".

Why is it that everyone knows about England, Scotland and Ireland but ask about Wales and it might as not even exist? Why no love for the Welsh?

"You rich enough to be a sugar daddy?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

The Boston native seemed to believe what I what I said and I had thrown around quite a bit of cash when buying dinner. Or at least I'd shown that there was a lot in my wallet.

Add in my superpowers and I could why she might think I'd be worth sleeping with more than once. Her Watcher was dead and she needed to look out for her own well being and if that meant that she had to use her body in order to get food and shelter, she was fine with that.

This kind of behaviour is looked down upon by those who sleep in comfy beds and have families to go home to, but I didn't judge. In fact it just made things easier for me.

"Its getting late" I pointed out.

"Well if its okay I'll sleep on your couch, after we have sex I mean".

Which meant no worries about her hogging the covers. Although I wouldn't actually mind her staying in bed as long as she didn't try and cuddle afterwards.

Faith stripped off quickly and dumped her clothes on the sofa, letting me watch the undressing. Her breasts were bigger than they looked when covered up and what an ass I couldn't wait to start pounding her rear end.

"Come on stud this girl wants some action" she said while standing by the bed.

I undressed equally as fast and was already up for the occasion, and who wouldn't be with the view I had but I could stare, and even take photos, all I wanted to later. For now I needed to get to the fucking part. I really wanted this girl in my Harem. The idea of getting the Faith the Vampire Slayer on her knees eager to serve was all that motivated me now. Hanging out as equals had been fun for a while but I don't want friends or lovers I want concubines.

"Mind if I go on top?" requested Faith "I like to control the pace".

I told her she could as it would be the one and only time she got to do that, not I told her the reason, and then I laid on the bed. Faith quickly mounted me and without much warning started to ride me like I was an amusement at the fairground.

Marlissa was close by as I'd made sure to leave my jeans by the bed. Physical contact between my sword and I wasn't necessary for enthralment but proximity was.

Things had already gotten to the point were it was to late for Faith to keep her freewill. As long as she kept going a little longer my demon blade would do its job and then the true Slayer would be mine.

Already I could tell that the process was taking effect. Faith had started this coupling clearly thinking she was in charge now she seemed more emotional and judging by the moans she was having a hard time keeping control over herself.

Normally this would be bad as a Slayer not controlling her body could hurt someone but even without the orbs I didn't break easy. She seemed to either know this or didn't care as she pressed down on me trying to fill her cunt with my cock.

For a while just stared at her breasts while waiting for the moment she'd lose herself and become my plaything. They were nice breasts to look at as well but it was her expression that was more worth looking at.

As I did look at her face I had to wonder if this superpowered teenager simply become my slave or would we form a deeper connection? I had to admit I actually wouldn't mind that. We'd never be friends she was already my slave but every owner has his favourite pet.

I chided myself for thinking like this. I was about to enslave this girl for my pleasure I didn't want affection I wanted control. That was all that mattered, this was just another path to power.

Then Faith's lust seemed to peak and for a few moments it was all I could do to stop her falling off the bed due to the frantic fucking. I was amazed I managed to stay hard, it isn't easy being used a sex toy it kind of hurt to but it was worth it as after her orgasm she became my new sex slave.

Once she had come I tested the enthralment, hoping that my demon blade had been truthful when se explained how this process would work. This was a test case after all it might have gone wrong.

"Put that mouth of yours to good use and suck me off" I commanded.

The Dark Slayer did as she was told and soon my dick was inside her warm mouth. Faith took it slow and teased a little rather than simply deep throat me.

I decided that this would always be the first command I gave any woman I enthralled. The process of enslaving them via sex seemed to make them cum quickly, leaving me unsatisfied. A blowjob was a good way to deal with that and it tested my control without being too obvious that it was an order. I'd be able to tell if the enthralment failed after the blowjob at least as if it worked she'd be calling me master.

Stopping myself from worrying I made myself enjoy the Slayer's excellent oral sex technique for a while. I got the feeling that I was going to love how I could make a girl do stuff like this simply by getting her to agree to sleep with me. Marlissa was really worth not being about to soul bound with another weapon. Soul bounding stopped me from ever using another equally as powerful magic sword but it was so worth that inability.

I gave the teenager no warning that I was going to cum as I wanted to see her reaction. Turns out that while Faith is very unladylike in most respects she doesn't spit, she swallows. Thank goodness for that if she didn't swallow I'd have to get another slut just to get sucked off correctly.

The young woman cleaned me off and then knelt on the bed as if wanting me to address her so I asked her if everything was okay.

"Is it cool if I call you Daddy?" she asked "Master doesn't feel right".

Her request confused me but as long as he obeyed it didn't matter if the Slayer had issues. I wasn't here to deal with her problems.

"Sure" I told her.

"May I shower Daddy?".

The tone of her voice made it clear she wouldn't do anything without permission. I'd have to make sure she could take care of herself before I dumped her at my Wizarding World home.

Feeling kind of groggy I told her to shower and then to go to sleep. I rolled over and got a few hours sleep. It would be morning soon and I had some things to do tomorrow.

For starters my new toy would need to be enrolled in school so she could keep an eye on the Scooby Gang. I didn't want that bunch of social misfits getting in my way so they'd need keeping track off. Also I wanted one of my people near the Hellmouth. I wasn't going to leave the fate of this world in the hands of teenagers not now I'd messed with the time line.

With that in mind I rolled over and went to sleep a smile on my face as my dreams showed me the kind of fun I'd be having.


End file.
